


賴床的理由

by Neeruja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 影菅 / 短篇 / 甜年齡操作注意!! 影山大學生、菅原上班族兩人同居設定





	賴床的理由

* * *

  
  
今天早上菅原醒來時，發現自己和影山是相擁著。

 

「菅前輩醒了？」

  
「嗯嗯...」剛睡醒的菅原，往溫暖的胸膛擠了擠想要再溫暖一點「你醒了？怎麼不先起床...」

  
「...太冷了，不想起來。」

 

影山則是回抱讓兩人之間的縫隙小到不能再小為止，一邊還說著任性的賴床理由，可是菅原卻覺得很可愛。

   
「...好了還是該起床了，不然你上課會遲到哦。」

  
「呵啊...菅前輩你先...」

  
「哦、我今天上午休假，你先吧！」

  
「我不要、你先。」

  
「你先！」

  
「菅前輩先。」

  
「不然我數到三、我們一起起床？」

  
「...好。」

 

影山聽起來不想但還是答應了啊！菅原於是在影山懷裡笑著數「一、」「二、」

   
「三！！！」

   
「噗喔、」「痛！」

   
這下兩人同時叫了出聲。

原以為是浪漫的一起起床，卻因爲菅原一個抬頭先撞到影山、影山再去撞床板，總之，兩個人是徹底地醒了！

   
「嗚哇！影山、你有沒有怎麼樣？」菅原趕緊關心上下都受到撞擊的影山。

  
  
只見影山一手扶著下巴、一手壓著頭頂，略帶哀怨地看著菅原。

   
「好啦、讓我看看...真的不行就去做個檢查，」抱歉又帶點心虛的補充  
  
「反正...我...那個...上午休假...哈哈...哈...」

  
菅原邊說邊心疼地摸了摸影山下巴、再示意對方低頭，讓自己檢查頭頂。

影山此時才委屈地就著姿勢抱過對方，把頭靠在菅原肩膀上，享受對方一下、一下輕撫過的動作。

 

「還疼嗎？」

   
影山搖搖頭回答的動作，因為靠著，也變成只是乖順地在菅原的肩膀上磨蹭。

菅原手也放下，改摟著影山的腰，兩人再次相擁。

   
「這樣才不冷。」

  
「嗯？ 」

  
「所以我才會不想起床啊，菅前輩。」

   
  
  


END  
  



End file.
